Rememberance
by SMxABULM
Summary: Memory's of all the good times Neo remembers of roman before his death at the fall of vale. Rated M just to be safe *cough* paranoia *cough*


AN: I'm sorry I couldn't continue meet team nffd I had some major writers block this story is going to be abit depressing but it revolves around roman and neo RWBY so how it turns out well you'll have to find out. Also this story will be memories and the present so yea hope you enjoy. Mwahhahahah.

~Southern Vale, Warehouse memory~ Roman's PoV

Walks around after his heist was foiled by red "dam kids and their dam weapons' I mumble walking around. I look around spotting neo looking bored and annoyed so I decide to walk up and tease her "and what has you so worked up my little adorable neo." He says chuckling to himself.

She looks at me blankly slightly flustered "adorable neo… WHAT!" she yells standing up glaring at me.

Seeing that response I chuckle lightly before patting her head.

She almost yells at me "WHAT… DON'T CHUCKLE EXPLAIN!" all but yells at the top of her soft voice

I can't help but chuckle again looking at her multi-colored hair and eyes "Nothing~" I say teasingly standing up to my full height.

~Top of airship in vale present~ Neo's PoV

Ruby had just pushed the button opening my umbrella pulling me off the airship 'so this is how it ends… Roman please don't die im sorry…' I think as I float towards the hoard of griffons.

I feel them biting at me as I separate my blade and umbrella stabbing at them endlessly till I manage to land on the ground.

~southern vale, Warehouse memory~ Neo's PoV

Hearing his answer made me feel angry so I grumble to myself.

He leans over chuckling pulling me into a warm hug and almost whispering in my ear "that's why."

I blushed hearing him say that and I couldn't help the warm feeling inside my stomach "oh… heh…"

He rubs my head causing me to close my eyes and smile letting him rub my head gently before he hugs me again and i… hug back "I feel so stupid."

I didn't realize I said that outloud but hearing his chuckle and reply "why" made me become flustered.

I reply in the only way I could think of "I don't know… I guess because I'm apparently adorable." I say not realizing im pouting

He chuckles before saying gently in a gentle tone "what's wrong with that neo?'

I grumble to myself but loud enough for him to hear "I'm supposed to be a bad ass."

He laughs lightly "who said you can't be an adorable bad ass" he says smirking at me actually smirking at me.

I pause thinking "nobody…" I say looking at him.

"Exactly" was his reply making me feel better or was it something else.

I smile hearing that "thanks roman" I say not calling him by his nickname.

He smiles "of course neo I guess you are happy since you didn't call me candle" he says chuckling to himself.

I couldn't help it I poked him on the nose "mhmm don't let anyone know that."

He smiles hugging me "agreed" causing me to giggle and hug him back resting my head on his clean immaculate suit.

~Top of airship, present~ Roman's PoV

"NEO" I yell watching her being pulled away by the air as I lean forward making me mad as I move towards ruby

"I don't care what you say. We will stop them, and I will stop you. BET on that." She says as a flurry of petals go around her and she runs towards me I fire a flare catching it with my cane throwing it at her knocking her down as I approach holding my cane angry smacking her in the face and shooting her in the stomach throwing her back.

"ya got spirit red" I say shaking my cane approaching her "but this is the real world" I say hitting her knocking her back down "the real world is cold" I say hitting her again "the real world doesn't care about spirit" I say ending every sentence hitting her. She kicks me back "you want to be the hero. Then play the part and die like every other huntsman in history!" I say knocking her down again I grin maddeningly "As for me I will do what I do best. Lie. Steal. Cheat. And survive!" I say raising my cane to late as a griffon swallows me and my last thoughts are 'neo im sorry I broke our promise'

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed I tried my best for this it was something me and a friend were thinking of all thanks to my friend and editor Red_Like_Roses I will see you in the next chapter.


End file.
